Epilogue
by Kenchan
Summary: X (movie) epilogue, Kamui's POV. My first X fanfic ^^;


X Fanfiction :: Epilogue

Epilogue  
(revised) 

by: [Kenchan][1]

He stood there, on top of Tokyo Tower, the last Kekkai that stood in Tokyo, watching his counter star who was standing in front of him. His Kekkai still stood there. The Dark Kamui was watching him, seemed to be amused. Traces of blood and cuts were visible on their frames.

"The Time has come," said /Kamui/ as he raised his Shinken. "The Time, where the Earth are finally reborn. And now, I will kill you, Kamui..."

'Kill me...?' thought Kamui. He felt lost. 'Now that I had nothing left...' the images were flashing through Kamui's mind. 'Aunt Saya... Mother... Uncle Kyouga... Aunt Tokiko... Kotori... Aoki-san... Kasumi-san... Yuzuriha... Sorata... Arashi... Subaru...'

He felt a deep pain in his chest. Kamui tighten his grip on his Shinken.

'I have no one left to protect,' he thought again. 'The people I cared... Kotori... and even Subaru... They're all dead... And Fuuma...' he glanced to see his twin star with a teary eyes. 'Fumma is no longer there... He has gone... Gone and replaced by that /Kamui/... the dark part of me...'

"Are you done yet?" asked /Kamui/ in a mocking tone. "Grieving your fate, aren't you?"

Kamui didn't reply. He just looked down, letting some drops of his tears to fall from his eyes.

He was the Seal. He had to protect this Earth, for the ones he loved. 'But how should I fight if I have no one to protect...? And how should I fight the one I wanted to protect this way? What's the use of my existence then? I could no longer fight...'

His Kekkai that surrounded Tokyo Tower began to subside.

"Fuuma..." came a soft whisper from Kamui.

"Ironic, don't you think?" said /Kamui/. "The ones you wanted to protect are dead. As a Seal, you have nothing more to protect... You've lost, Kamui."

'Lost...' came another thoughts. 'I knew I've lost ever since I've lost Kotori... although I thought that Subaru could be my "Special Person"... But now he's dead... Why am I fighting anyway...?'

_"Maybe I hate Tokyo... but I still wished to protect it."_

It was a simple thought... a simple reason to fight.

_"I'm fighting to protect my family, for they are special for me."_

Another simple reason... Yet, both were so strong at the same time. Maybe Kamui did not have any relatives left, but the memory seemed to be a strength for him as the Kekkai became stronger.

_"I want to bring Fuuma back... Maybe I couldn't protect Kotori, but now... I want to protect Fuuma..."_

It _was_ my reason. Even though no one understand my wish... I still fight for it. But now...

"Let us end this..." said /Kamui/ as he charged to Kamui. Kamui looked up to face his nemesis as he smiled a sad smile. Tears were flowing down on his cheek as he raised his Shinken. A battle cry was yelled.

'I'm sorry... Kotori... Fuuma...' the last thought flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes tightly. The sound of swords clashing on each other were heard. Soon after, it was silent.

He held his Shinken tightly, afraid to turn back and to face his enemy. He still closed his violet eyes, although tears still escape their way from his eyes.

'Thank you... Kamui...' came a voice on his ears as Kamui looked up. Slowly, he turned to face his nemesis. He saw a body laying there, lifeless. His nemesis, his friend, his best friend. Fate surely played an ironic game over him.

His cheek was wet. Kamui lifted his free hand to touch his eyes. And he was not surprised when he realized that they were no longer coming out from his eyes.

He realized, he had shed too many tears. They were either for his 'Special Person', his friends, for the lives of the Seals, or even for the lives of the Angels. But now he had no more tears left for his own miserable fate. Fate surely played a cruel game over his destiny.

"Why..." another sad whisper escaped Kamui's mouth as he fell down, clutching tightly to the glorious Shinken on his grip. "Why...?"

_"You promised me then. That you would never make Kotori cry. Do you remember what I promised you then...? I promised... that I will protect you."_

'Those memories... they're just like a dream now...' thought Kamui. 'Or perhaps... it is a dream after all...'

_"I don't care about the Fate of this Earth. But still... want to protect. The place where you and Kotori can live happily, Fuuma..."_

'My promise... My wish... They mean nothing now... Nothing left for me to protect... Nothing left for me to continue this life...'

_"I... to make my wish a reality... I live..."_

'Subaru... Now I couldn't say that... It's all useless... my wish... would never be a reality now... I have nothing left now... Nothing...'

_"...If you use the Shinken, you will meet 'Fuuma'. However... That will lead to further tragedies..." _

'Kakyou... is this what you meant before...? Maybe I thought that I could never give up my wishes... but...'

Slowly, Kamui raised his Shinken. The Shinken was glowing a glorious light, although Kamui could hear it humming sadly.

'You're crying over my Fate, aren't you?' thought Kamui as he laughed. 'That's true... Fate surely plays a very cruel, ironic game, don't you think...?'

His eyes were blank as he stabbed his own chest with the Shinken. 'Pain...' he thought, although the ache seemed to be nothing for him, comparing to the one he had mentally. 'Finally... it's all end here...'

The Kekkai began to unravel.

Kamui felt his consciousness fading as he felt the warmth of the sun that began to rise at Far East.

'Finally... this battle come to an end...' thought Kamui. Vaguely, he heard voices calling him from nowhere. The familiar voices that brought both painful and happy memories at once. The familiar voices that only came to his dreams. 'Maybe... maybe this is just a dream after all...'

He breathed his last breath as the last Kekkai disappeared.

Faintly, a figure of angel was visible as he went to the sky, where his two friends were waiting for him.

~ owari ~

There! The revised version is finished! XD XD And yeah... I keep crying when I read this one... *reads over* Okay... it's screwed up... -_-; I hope you like this revised version =D

C & C are always welcomed. Thank you for reading ^__^

2001.06.27 § [Kenchan][1]

   [1]: mailto:epsilon84@yahoo.com



End file.
